Enchanting
by The Mocking J
Summary: Marie and Phantom R watch the fireworks together. Charlie watches the two of them.


**[[Spoilers: **For _The Emperor' Treasure._

**Set: **After the Hanging Gardens fall in the game.

My Rhythm Thief Secret Santa for lemonliquorice-art on Tumblr.**]]**

* * *

**Enchanting**

"It's over, Marie…"

Charlie glanced at Phantom R.

The first of the fireworks went off when he took Marie's hand. It was as if all of Paris was celebrating their union, rather than the fall of the Hanging Gardens and the Chevaliers Diabolique.

"No more worries," Phantom R went on. "No more being a pawn in their games."

Fortunately for him, Charlie didn't intend on apprehending him this evening. She was far too tired for such a chase and if she was honest, she had grown a little bit… fond of Phantom R. She could even call him a friend.

Not that it made a shred of difference in their dispute! He was still a wanted criminal and she was still a Private Eye. Now they were even, just as she had told him. There would be no more favours or 'Get Out of Jail Free Cards' on her end.

At that moment, the only thing stopping her from dragging him back to Constabulary HQ was Marie.

After everything Marie had been through today- getting kidnapped, nearly losing her new-found mother, falling from the Gardens (because Phantom R forgot normal people couldn't defy gravity)… Seeing her boyfriend behind bars would be the tip of the iceberg.

Charlie couldn't handle crying on a regular day. Hearing Marie sob over her mother's body had almost made Charlie turn back from the Gardens' courtyard.

"Thank you," Marie said, sounding close to tears then. She was gazing at Phantom R with utter adoration.

And how did the seductive phantom thief respond to this heartfelt sentiment?

_"Cool!"_

Charlie gawked at them from behind. _Did… did he really just say that?_

This was the same phantom who had fought Charlie in the street and on the roof, wasn't it? The one who brushed off bullet wounds like they were nothing? Who shouted in the face of Napoleon? Who had waltzed up to Charlie as if they were on a… a _date!_

Charlie traded a bemused glance with Phantom R's dog. That dopey-looking mutt with the red bandanna. What was his name again…? _Fondue._ It sounded like something a goofy kid would come up with.

Charlie looked ahead as more fireworks exploded around the Eiffel Tower. A fountain of golden sparks shot up from the ground.

Phantom R clutched Marie's hand even tighter. Charlie made a fist.

_"Hey, you need a hand?"_

That was a life-and-death situation! So were the rest of the times she had been forced to grab his hand! Picking him up from the Eiffel Tower, helping him off the floor when he regained consciousness, rescuing him and Marie (yet again) before they plummeted from the Gardens…

There was that moment when Charlie got knocked down by the chevaliers, but she had leapt up and ordered him to _keep his hands to himself_.

She didn't _want_ to touch his hand. Who knew where he had been?

Marie's hands must have been much cleaner, and softer…

Charlie was meant to grab _Marie's_ hand on the Eiffel Tower and fly off with her. (That was the original plan with Phantom R- to save Marie first and foremost.) But Marie had been surrounded by chevaliers. Phantom R was about to get shot.

So, instead, Charlie was stuck saving that arrogant, insolent… adorkable idiot.

"Hrrrn?" Fondue whined as Charlie stomped away from them.

"Huh?" Phantom R exclaimed. "Leaving so soon, Charlie?"

She wouldn't look back at him. "I'll catch you later, Phantom."

"Can we help you find your father?" Marie offered kindly.

"He's rounding up all of the chevaliers."

Charlie didn't need to assist him. The two of them had reconciled enough for one day. The thought of having the quiet apartment to herself was somewhat appealing.

Turning back to Marie, Charlie asked, "What about your mother? Where is she?"

"She's with the paramedics, but she's fine, honestly!" (Duchess Elizabeth would no doubt receive the finest medical care in the city.)

"Just a scratch," Phantom R added.

Was it really _that_ easy to survive being shot? Charlie didn't know why her father worried so much.

"Good," Charlie said. "I mean, it's not 'good' that the Duchess was hurt, but... you know—"

"Sounds like _someone's_ a little tongue-tied," Phantom R teased.

"Shut up!" Charlie flared at him. To Marie, she said, "Sorry. I'm glad that she's safe."

"Thank you, Charlie." Marie's voice was warm with gratitude. Her blue eyes shone brighter than the light of the fireworks. Her smile was prettier than a crescent moon.

Phantom R's _"Cool!"_ line had been incredibly cheesy, but at least it was reply. Charlie was reduced to a speechless, blushing mess.

Marie asked her something, still smiling.

Charlie felt pressure on her hand. She blinked. It was Phantom R, tugging her back to them.

"Earth to Charlie!_ Charlotte!"_

_"What?"_ Charlie spluttered, too flustered to correct him.

_"You should stay and watch the fireworks with us,"_ he enunciated. Marie nodded.

Charlie's apartment would be quiet, and empty… and lonely.

"Fine," Charlie sighed.

She smiled slightly when Marie took her other hand.

With Phantom R on her left, Marie on her right, and Fondue nuzzling her leg, Charlie looked up to the sky.


End file.
